Saving You
by anonymous3567
Summary: Link and Zelda have been dating for about two years. However, he's an abusive boyfriend. One day, she runs into Ike, and he ends up saving her from her own broken heart. But what will happen when Link finds out about these two? Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Saving You

Ike & Zelda

**Summary**: Zelda and Link are in a steady relationship for about 2 years. Link goes off to the Smash Mansion and when he returns, he's a changed man. He drinks and it leads to Zelda being beaten. Now, it's routine to drink and beat her.

The pair is now called to participate in Brawl together. Everyone knows they're together but no one knows what goes on. But what happens when Zelda runs out of the room after a routine beating, into a certain blue haired mercenary's strong arms? What will happen between Ike & Zelda?

**AN: I am changing the characters attitudes and where they live, to suit the story because I'm not completely familiar with the game. So please, no flames because its not accurate. Also, other background information. In this story, before you are called to the Smash Mansion, you live a normal life, like regular humans live. For example, Zelda and Link live in NYC and wear normal clothes and such. When called to the Smash Mansion, they revert to their video game characters.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Sigh.**

"Link! Please stop!" Zelda's small voice cried. It wasn't enough to stop him. Another strong kick came in her stomach. The breath was knocked out of her tiny body as she bit her lip to keep her cry silent. Another visit from the cops isn't something she needed. The hits just kept coming, until Link bent down, to look at Zelda's crippled form. She could smell the alcohol coming off his breath.

"Don't… please… stop," she spluttered.

"You're just as stupid as the day I met you," he slurred and slapped her. Her eyes blurred as she attempted to form Din's Fire in her hands. The magic fluttered and then faded. Link laughed maliciously and then got up and stumbled into his room.

Zelda's pale blue eyes blurred as the tears welled up, threatening to spill over. She, as quickly as anyone injured could, picked her broken form off the floor, healed herself, and fled out the door of their shared apartment. **(An: Like here. They live in an apartment. Because I said so. Ha)**

She wandered around the city streets as the whipping wind ripped through her brown hair. It was around midnight so barely anyone was out. She wondered if Link would have been passed out by now; she was only clad in a very low cut shirt and tight shorts. Anyone could see her curves. She was suddenly afraid of everyone around. As if someone had heard her nightmare, a man with blonde hair grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an alley. He put his gloved hand over her mouth and she bit down. His hand came away from her mouth and she let out a terrifying scream. Zelda was frantic as he ran a hand over her body. Suddenly, another man came down the alley.

_Oh please, please. Please protect me, Triforce._ She silently pleaded. She watched as the second man ran over to the two and- punched her kidnapper! She was elated as she watched the man beat him. She pulled him off of the kidnapper because he was beating him a little too much.

"That's enough, kind sir," she told him, a little of her old royal ways showing. He turned his eyes onto her and led her out of the alley way.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Under the neon city lights, she could see that he was tall, very muscular, and had deep, navy blue eyes.

"Yes, thanks to you," she smiled sweetly. She folded her arms over her chest, noticing what she was still wearing. The stranger picked up on her small movement, and in a kind gesture, he took off his coat and gave it to her. She could practically trace all of his muscles. She tore her eyes from his abs, slipped her arms into his black jacket, and breathed in. He smelled _good._ The sleeves were long and she had to roll them up. The stranger chuckled.

"Sorry. I'm kind of tall."

"And I'm kind of short," she giggled. "But, thank you. I just had a rough night and didn't realize the time, or my outfit for that matter…" she trailed off.

"Good thing I was out for a walk too, I guess," he said.

"Do you mind walking me back to my apartment? I'm just so scared…" she said sheepishly.

"That's fine," he replied. The two walked in comfortable silence back. Neither felt the need to speak.

When they arrived at the door, she turned to him and was prepared to give him back the jacket.

"Keep it," he shook his head. "I don't get cold." Accidentally, he flexed his muscles in his arm. It took all her strength to not stare at them.

"Alright. And again, thank you so, _so _much," she smiled and turned to open her door. "Oh! I forgot. Can I have your na-" she turned to ask him for his name, so maybe she could find him. When she looked, he was gone. She stared at the hallway, puzzled, but hurried back in when she heard Link's snores cut off. She got in the doorway, hung up the stranger's coat, started down the hall to where the guest room was, when Link appeared in front of her.

"And where have you been?" He smiled manically as he raised his hand. She could practically feel the stinging in her cheek already.

"I- I just went for uh, a qu- quick walk," she stuttered.

"Wrong answer," his smile broadened and his hand came down, quick and violent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda woke up, her face stinging and her body sore. She groaned and rolled over, thankful that the gray carpet was soft. She looked at the time: One pm. By now, Link would have been at work, if he did what he was supposed to. She silently got up, examining the bruises she could see. There was a obnoxious knock at the door. She sluggishly made her way to the door. When she yanked it open, a girl in a frilly pink dress with anime crystal blue eyes stood there, holding a manila envelope with elegant calligraphy on it. Zelda could see the words:

**Link & Princess Zelda**

She waited for the girl to say something. The girl did not. She just handed her the envelope, smiled sweetly, giggled, and then bounced away. Zelda could faintly make out the tiara hiding in her dome of blonde hair. Her breath hitched as she examined the envelope.

_Oh, no. It can't be._ She thought. She _knew_ this envelope. It was the cause of Link's drug and alcohol problem. Without this envelope the first time it came around, everything would have been fine. The couple would have been perfect, like 2 years ago. Zelda took a deep breath and opened the envelope. She read the first line and gasped.

**_Dear Link & Princess Zelda,_**

**_Congratulations! You, as well as many others, have been accepted to participate in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. You will be moving into the Smash Mansion in about a day or two, give or take. Enclosed in this envelope are the general rules, regulations, and a handbook on what we do, here at Brawl. _**

_**The general idea is that you and other people, that also have numerous abilities, from places around the world have been at rest. Now, it's time to show what your abilities can do. You will be put against these people in either an Individual or Team battle. Whoever wins moves up on the Winner's Ladder. The first few Brawls will be practices, to get****you warmed up.**_

**_Your accommodations include a room in the Smash Mansion, shared if you come in partners, a full kitchen, a large living room, a training room, and a pool and spa. We try to make you feel right at home._**

**_So, we hope to see you soon. Good luck! You never know what will happen at the Smash Mansion…_**

**_Signed, _**

**_Super Smash Brothers_ **

Zelda gulped. She had no idea how this was going to change her. The last line seemed to hold a double meaning. And she knew this letter was not a request; it was a command. If you didn't show up, you were never seen again. She had seen how this experience changed Link. She wondered, and worried, how exactly this was going to change her. Maybe for the better? Good chance of for the worse.

What she didn't know, was that the events in the Smash Mansion were going to change her, forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I like how this turned out. Tell me if you like it, and I'll keep updating. It's simple math:

**You+Review=MeHappy&MeUpdate**

**3**

**anonoymous3567 **


	2. Chapter 2

Saving You

Ike & Zelda

**Summary**: Zelda and Link are in a steady relationship for about 2 years. Link goes off to the Smash Mansion and when he returns, he's a changed man. He drinks and it leads to Zelda being beaten. Now, it's routine to drink and beat her.

The pair is now called to participate in Brawl together. Everyone knows they're together but no one knows what goes on. But what happens when Zelda runs out of the room after a routine beating, into a certain blue haired mercenary's strong arms? What will happen between Ike & Zelda?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: Me owns nada.**

"Dude, you need a life," Marth said as he grabbed his coat. He was going on another night in NYC, trying to get as drunk as possible and as many woman as possible. Ike rolled his navy blue eyes and sunk deeper into the couch. This was the same speech he received every night from Marth. _Why did I pick him as a roommate, again? _Ike wondered.

"Just come with Roy and me. We'll have a lot of fun. And with all your muscles," he imitated a nasally female voice, "you practically look like a sex God!" Marth switched back to his real voice. "But seriously, you'd get any girl you want. And you choose to stay in, and read or do whatever you do," his face twisted into a puzzled look.

"Well, we can't all be party boys, now can we, Princess?" Ike laughed. Marth's face turned an angry red and his nose flared.

"Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when _you_ haven't gotten laid in a year," he snapped and breezed out the door. Ike sighed; Marth could be such a girl sometimes. He stretched and leaned over to the coffee table. He grabbed his book and silently started reading. He had the small apartment they shared to himself for about…

Ike looked at the antique clock mounted on the beige wall. It was 11:00 pm. He knew Marth would be getting all sexed up until at least 3 am. So he had a nice amount of time that was quiet. He started reading where he left off, not really caring about the time. Subconsciously, he picked up his head to check the clock. It was already midnight! He groaned, not realizing how the time had gotten away from him. He stretched his legs and ran a hand through his navy blue hair. The room felt stuffy and closed in, to him. So, he grabbed his black jacket and headed out the door.

Ike practically jogged down the steps to the streets, for he wanted to get the feeling back in his legs. When he finally reached the main street, a minimal amount of city goers were present on the street. He shrugged and walked around the neighborhood. He knew it wasn't the smartest idea to be wandering around the streets of NYC at midnight but, its not like he was in any danger. Then again, criminals were everywhere. He really missed the Ragnell… Suddenly, a terrifying scream pierced the night air. He looked around; no one made a motion to investigate. He quickly analyzed the street and attempted to locate the source of the sound. His mercenary skills had surfaced as he rushed over to the alley. Pressed up against the wall was a woman who looked to be about one year younger than him. Although he couldn't really see her- the alley was almost pitch black except for the neon signs for the main street that softly illuminated it- he could feel the fear radiating from her. With the mercenary part of his brain dominating over the rest, he pulled the man off of her. And then proceeded to hit him. And hit him. And hit him…. A gentle voice halted him.

"That's enough, kind sir," the young woman said in a beautiful soothing voice. He turned to look at her and did what she told him too. He took her arm and guided her out of the alley way.

"Are you alright?" He was clearly concerned. She didn't answer right away, so he took this time to really look at her. She had gorgeous silky straight brown hair, the was being tousled around by the light breeze. The layers in her hair and bangs framed her big bright blue eyes. She had an ivory skin tone and a heart shaped fast. However, his eyes traveled down her body. She had curves in all the right places, and they were conspicuous in a pair of tight short shorts and a _very_ low cut shirt.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled sweetly and crossed her arms over her chest. He noticed this small movement and handed her his jacket. She slipped it on and he noticed her inhale. She rolled up the sleeves.

"Sorry I'm kind of tall," he laughed.

"And I'm kind of short," the girl giggled. She had a beautiful laugh. "But, thank you. I just had a rough night and didn't realize the time, or my outfit for that matter…" her voice trailed off.

"Good thing I was out for a walk, I guess," he replied.

"Do you mind walking me back to my apartment? I'm just so scared…," she asked sheepishly. "That's fine," he answered. They walked to her apartment silently. He was dieing to ask her name but… it just kept slipping his mind. When they reached her door, she turned to give back his jacket.

"Keep it. I don't get cold," he told her.

"Alright. And again, thank you so, _so _much," she smiled and turned to open her door. Then, a red blob ran past Ike, at a crazy speed. The blob grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

The blob didn't stop running until they were in front of Ike's door.

"What the hell?" He shouted. He never got that girl's name… The blob was actually a short mustached man. He was wearing red overalls over a blue shirt. He looked _weird._

"This-a is for-a you-a!" He spoke in a heavy accent and pulled out a manila envelope. On it, in elegant calligraphy, were two names. Formal name actually:

**Mercenary Ike and Prince Marth**

He looked up from the envelope and the man was gone. He shrugged and he started reading it out loud.

"Dear Mercenary Ike and Prince Marth, congratulations!…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this was kinda short. I wanted to get the story moving.

Hehe. Ike is awesome. XD. Review if you liked. And tell people! =P.

**You+Review=MeHappy&MeUpdate**

**-anonymous3567**


End file.
